


Jealousy

by ohmythiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, Jealous Liam, M/M, Thiam, fast paced sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: Liam sees Theo talking to a new guy at school and gets really jealous. Theo shows him why he shouldn't be.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is supposed to be apart of my 12 Days of Drabbles thing I'm doing on tumblr, but I got a little carried away and now it's way longer than needed and I still may want to continue it.  
> Should I? 
> 
> Also, feedback is really really appreciated! Let me know what you think, thank you!! 
> 
> This was rather fast paced and got straight to the point. It's also a little messy cause I didn't have time to edit it, so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Should I write a smut one shot for the second part of this?

Liam walked through the doors of beacon hills high school, escaping the warm outside weather of May and disappointingly being faced with the even muggier heat of the unairconditioned hallways full of stinky teenagers and extreme lack of laundry detergent.

He crinkled his nose, involuntarily inhaling the stench before being approached by Mason and Corey.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Mason asked, patting him on the back. He stood hand in hand with Corey a foot in front of him, openly showing their affection for each other in front of the whole school. That’s something Liam wishes him and Theo could do, but it’s impossible right now.

There’s so much going on with the pack, basically everyone hates him and it would be a horrible idea to suddenly announce that they have been secretly together for a while. If Stiles doesn’t get to Liam first, someone else will definitely kill him.

“Nothing. What’s up with you guys?” Liam answers, reciprocating the question. Liam begins walking down the hallway towards his locker, the two boys following closely behind.

“Nothing, it’s super fucking hot in here.” Mason adds, fanning his shirt for some type of air flow, Corey does the same.

“Where’s Theo?” Corey finally asked, looking around for him. Liam shrugs, trying not to make things too obvious since Scott was standing right across the hall with Stiles. Liam widened his eyes at Corey and nodded in the direction of the two other boys, giving him the sign to shut up. Corey nods back indicating he understood. Liam digs through his locker gathering his books for first period.

Mason and Corey are the only two that know about their secret relationship, it’s safe and he knows he can trust them to not say anything.

Liam shuts his locker door and continues down the hallway, trying not to make eye contact with Scott or Stiles. He puts his head down and speeds around the corner, Mason and Corey on his heels. When he rounds the corner, he comes to an immediate stop after spotting something that puts him slightly on edge.

Theo.

But he’s with someone. Some other guy. They’re standing by a line of lockers talking and the other boy is way too close to Theo for Liam to be comfortable with.

Liam feels a ping of hurt pierce his heart watching them. He feels a hand land on his shoulder, it’s Mason’s.

“I’m sure they’re just talking, don’t worry about it. Not every guy in this school is gay, you don’t have to feel threatened.” Mason comforts him, letting his hand fall back down and moving with Corey around Liam.

“We’re going to class, see you next period. Everything is fine, don’t worry.” Corey shouts back before they disappear down the hall.

Liam could feel his face heating up with anger? Humiliation? Rage? Jealousy? Who knows. He grips his books harder in his hands and proceeds towards Theo and the unknown guy he’s talking to. Liam doesn’t like that he’s talking to other guys and getting that close, Theo is his and no one else’s. His sense of possession over Theo is outweighing every other feeling in his body. Liam’s chest is tight, his heart pounding with the irrational thoughts racing through his mind, his blood boiling with the sight of Theo with someone else. He couldn’t help but picture Theo holding this guys hand, hugging him, kissing him, doing other sinful things with him. He couldn’t handle it and he wanted everyone to know that he was his.

Liam swung his bag off his shoulder, placed his books inside and then stomped over to the other boys. Theo spotting him before he approached them and gave him a confused look.

“Hey Liam, what are you doing?” Theo mumbled the last part through gritted teeth, serving as a warning towards Liam. They always had an unofficial rule that they don’t talk at school because of all the pack drama.

“Just wanted to come see what _you_ were doing actually. Who’s this?” Liam turned to face the tall boy next to him, eyeing him up and down. The other boy smiled at him, putting his hand out for Liam to shake.

“I’m Noah. You are?” Noah asked, still interpreting this conversation as a friendly one.

Theo cut Liam off, offering to introduce him.

“Noah, this is L-“  Before Theo could finish, Liam chimed in once again.

“his boyfriend, nice to meet you.” Liam said rather loudly, he shook Noah’s hand. Noah had an entertained expression on his face at the convoluted situation. Liam looked over at Theo with a smug look on his face, just to see Theo with a horrified one. His smile dropped when Theo started looking around to see if anyone else heard him. A couple people looked over confused, but nothing too risky.

“Uhm, well, not really, but I guess. I don’t know.” Theo stammered, his face fifty shades of red.

Liam knew he caught Theo a little off guard with that statement, but he didn’t expect him to deny it. Liam’s face grew warm, humiliated that he just put himself in that situation.

“Alright, well I guess you two have a lot to talk about. I guess I’ll leave you to it.” Noah chuckled, shaking his head. Liam could tell Noah felt awkward and didn’t want to be in the middle of this situation. He continued “Theo, I’ll see you later man. You can bring your… friend if you want.” He spoke, referring to Liam, laughing once more before leaving.

“see you later.”

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and pulled him down the hall until they made it to a side exit door. He pushed outside into the courtyard of the school where there was no one to be seen. He pulled Liam out with him, attempting to find a place to speak without it being suspicious that they were together.

Liam’s mind was racing a million miles a minute. He knew what he did was wrong, he knew he put Theo on the spot without a warning and risked almost exposing themselves to everyone. He just couldn’t sit back and watch Theo interact with Noah like that, he was jealous. Liam didn’t want Theo with anyone else and he let his emotions drive him. It was wrong, but he could admit that it felt really nice to say it out loud; to tell someone that Theo was his boyfriend.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Theo whisper-yelled, still holding Liam’s hand. Liam felt ashamed in that moment and didn’t quite know what to say.

“I’m sorry, I – I just didn’t know what else to do. I was a little jealous, he was getting really close.” Liam looked down at his feet.

Theo sighed, gripping his hand. “Well you just almost exposed us to everyone.”

“Is that really such a bad thing though? Everything would be so much better for us.”

“Yeah, it’s a bad thing. I would probably be dead within seconds, Scott would kill me.” Theo finished, rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration and disbelief of the predicament they found themselves in.

“I hate this so much. I hate having to hide this, to hide us.” Liam began, choking over his words, holding back tears. “I just want to be able to walk down the hall holding your hand, I want you to be able to introduce me as your _boyfriend,_ and not have to worry about Scott or anyone else.” Liam raised his voice, getting louder and louder the longer he spoke. His anger now surfacing, Theo looked taken aback.

“You think I don’t want that, Liam? I want that more than anything in the world, but that’s just something we can’t do right now or maybe ever.” The chimera’s voice cracked, taking a step back. “If we want to be together, no one can know.”

Liam took a step forward and grabbed Theo’s hand in his. “But I don’t want to, Theo. I love you.”

Theo stopped breathing as he looked up into Liam’s eyes. There was a second of dead silence before Theo quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Liam’s, pushing him against the brick wall of the school. The older boy’s hands travelled down to Liam’s waist and gripped tightly, pulling his body as close to his as possible. The kiss got deeper, Liam parting his lips partially, just enough for Theo to hop at the opportunity and push his tongue in. Liam moaned into Theo’s mouth, enjoying the way it felt, how Theo tasted.

Theo pulled back for a split second out of breath, licking his lips and staring down at Liam. “I love you.” He confessed before dipping back down and reattaching their lips. Liam couldn’t help but smiled against Theo, enjoying the feeling of being his and hearing those words come out of his mouth. Theo moaned deeply into the kiss, causing shivers to run down Liam’s spine, giving him goosebumps. Theo pulled back, kissing his jawline and slowly making his way down to his neck. Liam couldn’t hold back the whimper that came out as soon as Theo starting sucking on his sweet spot.  He wanted Theo so bad, he wanted him and he wanted all of him.

“Fuck Theo, I want you. I need you and I need you right now.” Liam whined into Theo’s ear, grabbing at his shoulders.

Theo groaned into his neck before mumbling something into Liam’s skin. He couldn’t hear what he said.

“W-what?” Liam stuttered, pushing Theo back to be able to hear him.

“Truck.”

“Truck? Wh-“ Liam questioned, before realizing what he meant, his eyes growing big. “What? Are you sure?”

“Fuck yes Liam, please. I love you and I need you now.” Theo reached for Liam’s hand and dragged him out to where the truck was parked.  “Get in.”

“Where are we going?” Liam questioned, but he wasn’t really that concerned about where, he just wanted to know how long it would take to get where they were going.

“You’ll see.” Theo smirked and hopped into the driver’s seat. Liam had no clue where they were going to end up, but he was excited for what was going to happen once they did get there. Hopefully the best night of his life.


End file.
